Someone Like You
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: Songfic. Song by Adele. Couples include- St. Berry, Pucktana, Artina, Klaine, and Fuinn. Future!fic. Hope you enjoy!  :


A/N: This song is like, one of my many obsessions this week (Along with the glee finale songs. ASDFKJGKLSADFJ GO LISTEN TO THEM IF YOU HAVENT YET.) ANDREA'S LAST NAME IS WRONG, I AM AWARE.

And these are some of my favorite pairings. This is a future!fic, fyi.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. *Creys* ;n;

_**Someone Like You**_

_I heard, that you're, settled down, _

_That you've found a girl, and you're, married now._

_I heard, that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things, I couldn't give to you._

Rachel held the light turquoise envelope in her hand, card lying on her apartment's carpet as she sat cross legged in front of it. She re-read the cursive writing on the glossy card.

'_Save the date!'_

_Jesse St. James_

_Andrea Cochina _

_August 4__th__, 2019_

She dropped the card once again, not bothering to glance over the RSVP notes and such. She stood up, glass in hand, and padded into her large bedroom, taking a long sip of her wine as she did so.

She'll never truly get over him.

X

_Old friend, why you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back,_

_Or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited, but I, _

_Couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over._

Santana took a seat in the small dark café, blowing and sipping at her black coffee while she waiting among the regulars for the familiar name to be announced as a performer.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I present to you- Noah Puckerman!"

As the boy sashayed onto the stage, he smiled and waved to the crowd. He stopped at the microphone, and started to strum his guitar. As he crooned into the microphone, Santana caught a glimpse of her badass, mohawked ex- boyfriend from high school. She locked eyes with him- for just a moment- but for her, it seemed as if it was an eternity. His eyes showed no emotion, unlike her pleading, begging eyes.

She always has, and always will, love Noah Puckerman.

X

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you._

'_Don't forget me', I begged. I remember, you said,_

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

As Artie rolled his way down the soup aisle in Lima's local market, he stopped in his tracks. At the end of the aisle stood Mike & Tina, both with wedding bands on their hands, fingers intertwined, and laughing intimately. He sat at the end of the aisle, unsure if he should say hello or leave. He saw the couple peck each other before grabbing an item off of the shelf, and he quickly spun his chair around. He tried to stop his eyes from letting his tears escape, but the burning sensation and his sudden blurry vision told him that his eyes had betrayed his mind. He quickly rolled into a deserted aisle, wiping his eyes off on his jacket sleeve.

He was suddenly barraged with a thousand memories, entering his mind like a floodgate had been opened. Tina and he sitting in the choir room back at McKinley, harmonizing behind Rachel and Finn yet again, sharing flirtatious glances. Her sitting on his lap as he wheeled through the hallway, smiling as he showed his girl off to the world. The time they sat in his room, and did nothing but talk for hours on end.

He desperately wanted that back. He thought that Tina had been the only girl able to make him feel like that. But he'll show her.

He'll find himself another Tina, like she found someone to replace Artie.

X

_You know how the time flies; only yesterday was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised, in a summer haze._

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I, _

_Couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over._

Quinn sighed as she pulled up to the curb of a white house with blue shutters, a 'for sale' sign in front of it. It looked very quaint and dainty. She couldn't help but think, '_this looks like a house Finn and I would've lived in.'_ Once again, she glanced down, and saw the name of her customers today;

_Mr. & Mrs. Finn Hudson_

Quinn grimaced as she recalled Finn's explanation over the phone a day after they broke up.

_'It's not your fault, Quinn. There's just- there's someone else. Her name's Kaley. I met her at a café by campus. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear.'_

Quinn felt her eyes burn with unshed tears, but she quickly lifted her chin, and opened her driver side down. It seemed that just yesterday, she never would've dreamed of selling her dream house to her dream husband and his wife.

His wife that _wasn't her._

She never saw the breakup coming. It killed her every time she thought about it. She shook her head clear of those thoughts as she unlocked the door. She stepped inside, and as she took in the beautiful interior decorating of the house, she heard another car pull into the driveway. She put on her best show face as she turned around to face her customers.

She was met with the smiling faces of her ex- boyfriend and his new wife. She almost grimaced, but reminded herself that this was her job, not her personal life. She could grimace after she made the deal.

"Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Hudson! I'm Quinn Fabray." She said, taking Kaley's hand gently and shaking it slowly, doing the same with Finn's. They both offered her warm smiles, and greeted themselves in turn.

"Now, if you'd just follow me this way…" Quinn said, leading the couple into the family room. Her eyes locked with Finn's as she walked in front of him to lead the trio into the light green room. His eyes showed happiness. Hers showed pain, and want. Sorrow and regret.

She just put on a fake smile, and began to explain the layout of the house.

As long as Finn's happy, so is she.

X

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best, for you, too._

'_Don't forget me' I begged, _

_I remember, you said,_

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares, _

_Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made._

_Who would've known how, bittersweet,_

_This would taste._

Blaine sat in the audience, silent as he watched the musical in front of him. As the cast of 'RENT' began their spontaneous outburst of 'La Vie Boheme', he noticed a face he would notice anywhere.

None other than Kurt Hummel sat at the table, dressed as Angel. Blaine's jaw dropped in astonishment. He had known Kurt was going to end up on Broadway, but- as Angel? He would've guessed a less suggestive role. But, he guessed, he should've seen it coming. Kurt loved being the center of attention, and playing a transgendered person on Broadway who dies of AIDS is pretty far out there. You'd have to be blind to not notice the brunette as he stood to speak Angel's lines in the middle of the song.

_And Collins will recount his exploits as an anarchist -__  
><em>_Including the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment__  
><em>_to self-destruct, as it broadcast the words:_

_Actual reality- Act up- Fight AIDS!_

Blaine smiled as the song slowly came to a close. He looked up at his ex- boyfriend. He had always thought that he was perfect. He still did. Why he had let him go, he'll never remember. He regretted it every day. And, as he sat in the audience, he watched in awe as Kurt wowed the rest of the audience with his rendition of 'I'll Cover You'. Blaine was near tears by the time Angel died, and he knew a part of the reason was because of the similar feeling of loss he felt in his chest.

He felt it the night Kurt and him broke up.

As he watched the cast take a final bow at the end of the show, Blaine stood up along with the rest of the sold out crowd to reward the cast with a standing ovation. As he watched the boy he loved beam as the curtain closed, he felt a tear slip from its confine in his eye.

He had made a mistake. He regretted it. He never thought it would feel this bad. He needed Kurt back. There was no one else out there for him, but Kurt.

X

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best, for you._

'_Don't forget me.' I begged,_

_I remember, you said, _

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'_

When Rachel returned home from shopping, she heaved the grocery bags onto her kitchen table, and the glossy card underneath her bag caught her eye. She picked it up, surveyed it, and, with a smile, strode across the kitchen and put it on her fridge with a magnet.

She'll find happiness one day.

She's sure of it.

X

When Santana returned home from the café, her heart ached. She felt tired out from work that day, and, after taking a quick, warm shower, she slipped into her pajamas and climbed under her fluffy white comforter. She stole a quick glance at the picture of her teenage self and the smiling mohawked boy next to her, holding hands. She smiled, and turned the picture away from herself.

She'll find someone like Puck one day.

One day soon.

X

Artie rolled into his room, and grabbed his guitar. He quickly strummed through a few chords, before he started playing a familiar tune. He hummed along to the bluesy song, remembering the memories that came with 'Dream a Little Dream'. It was the first time he'd seen Tina dance.

And it was with Mike.

Mike did have things that he didn't- legs.

He sighed, and rolled himself towards the bathroom.

He hopes he'll find someone to make him as happy as she did.

X

Quinn climbed out of her car, purse in hand as she strode up the stairs to the familiar white house with blue shutters. She stood silent, facing the door a few moments, before she gathered up the courage to knock. Kaley answered, and smiled at the blonde. Quinn smiled back, and greeted her with a warm smile and a 'hello'. As she walked into the house, Kaley led her to the dining room, where Finn was busy laying out cups of tea and a cup of coffee for himself.

About an hour into the trio's casual get together, Kaley brought up the fact that her brother was single, and she was _positive _that Quinn and he would get along fabulously.

Quinn politely smiled, and sipped at her tea.

She was glad that she accepted their invitation for tea.

She was ready to move on from Finn.

X

As Blaine walked into his entertainment room, he was attacked with memories of Kurt and him in there. The time they pulled an all-nighter while watching Disney movies. The times they fell asleep on the couch, cuddled together. The last time Kurt was there, when they were in a heated argument that led to their relationship's demise. Blaine smiled wearily as he headed towards his bedroom.

Kurt would've wanted him to move on. He already had, anyways.

He knew he would always love Kurt. But it was about time that he found someone else to keep him happy, like Kurt once did.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best, for you, too._

'_Don't forget me' I begged; I remember you said,_

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes, it hurts, instead._

X

A/N: KURT AS ANGEL THOUGH LOL. Haters Gonna Hate. :3 & sorry if 'I'll Cover You' actually comes before 'La Vie Boheme' in the musical. I could not remember for the life of me. D:

Hope you enjoyed! (:

Please review, & tell me what you thought! (:

Thanks for reading! x


End file.
